Red Shadow
by MangaOtaku21
Summary: To shadow: To follow someone closely in order to watch what they are doing... A man hired to follow her every movement. A girl whose day is unvarying. When the routine changes... what else will?
1. Routine

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Routine: An unvarying or habitual method or procedure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"More coffee?" the waiter said

"Yes, thank you…"

It was another one of those rainy nights. The neon tube just above her flickered a few times before settling on a pale white light. The raindrops hit the large window. The smell of wet soil filtered through under the entrance. The once yellow walls had now an ochre taint.

A lightning lit the empty street, casting a ghostly light over the surrounding buildings. She sipped at her pitch black coffee. Every night she invariably sat on the same table, at the same time, ordered the usual and nothing more.

An old radio was playing a sad song. It was the same song at the same time, every day. 1:35, Clover... She couldn't help singing to herself, or sway at the soft rhythm of the music. She always did, why stop now?

As the radio kept playing, the young woman contemplated the activities of those who worked there. At this time, most of the girls were reading magazines, while the others entertained themselves by organizing the cups, glasses, some arranged the sugar others folded the napkins. Meanwhile, she just sat there, and stared blankly into the darkness, waiting for that small detail that made that night the same as before. But still, it was too early for that.

Sighing, the young woman took her sketch pad and began tracing the lines of a new drawing. The pencil moved swiftly over the white sheet of paper.

As she drew the falling rain on the empty street, she saw from the corner of her eye an old man struggling to keep his ragged umbrella on his hands. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the item away, leaving the man even more exposed to the water.

The girl was, to some people, too softhearted. But she couldn't help to feel a pressure on her chest when she saw the man pick up his broken umbrella from the puddle it had landed on. She looked at her side where her navy blue umbrella laid, and upon staring at the object a moment, she grabbed it ands abruptly stood up, rushing outside.

"Sir!!" she shouted. Her voice was muffled by the wind, but he still heard. The young woman walked up to the unfortunate man. "I believe you need this more than I do, please take it" The expression on the man's face was priceless.

"Ohh, no, I couldn't--"

"If you want to return it to me, I'm always there at this hour" she said pointing at the shop. "Take care!"

With those words she went back into the café. The waiter that was currently serving her coffee was already waiting at the door with a towel in hand. She muttered a 'thanks' with a smile, and sat back. This way she had given away god knows how many things.

As she sat down and dried her hair with the warm towel. Another lightening tore the sky, shading its bluish light upon the windows of the café right across the street. And just like that, there he was. Like every other night. He, too, was another invariable thing on her night's routine.

He was always there, with his laptop turned on but rarely looking at the screen. He was looking outside, she knew from the way his head was turned.

She remembered...

_It was a stormy night, the thunders were almost deafening, and the lightening__s blinding. As always, she sat on table 3 with her pad in hand and ordered. People rushed to their cars, and ran to the warmth of their houses. The sky looked as if it were to hail. The frenzy was only natural. Meanwhile, she worked on the latest request for a book. She knew very well all those hours, pencil in hand, were worth much more than she actually charged. But while outside the weather resembled that of the end of the world, she was happily imagining the sunny landscape of London's countryside. _

_A sudden light illuminated everything. For a moment it was day again. And there, on the coffee shop on the other side of the street, was a man, with blazing red hair. The thunder that came after the flash made him look up from his laptop, and their eyes met. She waved slightly with a smile on her face, but all he did was to look back into his screen._

Tonight was just like the ones before, and it felt comforting, it felt safe. The only think that changed was who she helped, and what she lost, but that wasn't so important. To some people, routine was boring, was tiring... to her, routine was what kept her sane, on the frenzy of the city, the deserted café was a realm to work and relax.

She sighed, and looked at her neglected cup. She hoped the rain would stop by the time she had to go.

* * *

Short and not too appealing, but it's the first, it should get better. 

Read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (this applies for chapters to come)


	2. Job

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Job: a specific piece of work required to be done as a duty or for a specific fee

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was good money for such a stupid work. It was a ridiculous amount of money. He was a professional, not a babysitter. Watching over such a stupid girl wasn't exactly what he thought as an exciting job. His client seemed to have some kind of obsession with the girl and seemed convinced that the art school was a dangerous place for her to be.

He, who enjoyed the thrill of the chase of a criminal, a suspect, a pray; he was now being drawn into the endless routine of a bohemian little girl who was ready to throw herself into a pit for a complete stranger. And it annoyed him. It annoyed him that she would be so naïve as to go out on the damn cold rain for a complete stranger, who she probably wouldn't see anymore, and probably didn't appreciate her stupidity as much as he should.

If he had been in some way expressive he would have sighed, but he knew better. The softest of sounds, the slightest movement could give away his presence, and it was a fatal mistake he had never made, but had seen on others. Oh, but he had made a mistake once. Once only, and it had been that night...

_He had been reading the files sent by his client concerning the subject to be followed. It was quite an impressive file, best in her class, graduated from medicine only a few months ago. It would look as if her future was among robes an__d stethoscopes, but it was a family imposture, so once she finished her career she devoted herself to drawing. 'A waste of brains' he had thought. He had had to follow many impressive people, but this girl was somehow different... apart from the ridiculous hair color. He had pictures from her childhood and youth, and her hair had always been pink. Not light red, oh no, bubblegum pink..._

_And then when a thunder made him look up he saw her. And she saw him. Big. Mistake. The one being followed must never see the follower. And there it was, his unbeaten record of no-screw-ups had banished. He averted his eyes and looked back into the screen. _

The red haired man felt the same feeling on his face, that one that signaled someone was looking his way. He knew it was her. He felt uncomfortable under that friendly gaze of hers. Maybe it was because it reminded him of his failure, or perhaps, only perhaps, it was because of the love that seemed to emanate from her.

Love. It was a strange word for him. He didn't know the love this woman felt for everybody, that caring she seemed to live up to. He knew of the dishonesty of people, he knew about violence, about hate and revenge, about jealousy and over-protectiveness. He knew because he worked with it every day. But love? No one made him follow anyone out of love. He wasn't about to go into those locked parts of her memories, those he locked away a long, long time ago. Those memories that had the word love in them had been encrypted and as far as he had any consciousness they would remain that way.

The sound of an incoming mail woke him up from his reverie. It was his costumer. It seemed that only following her wasn't enough anymore. The tailing man frowned at the request. "Take care of her" were his exact words. His anger was rising. Using his services for such stupidity, he wanted to turn down the job, but even though he was the best it didn't mean he didn't have a boss. Damn them all. He slammed the laptop closed, he didn't care if people turned to see what had been that noise, he had already been seen by the girl, another little slip would do nothing to his reputation. He crossed his arms and frowned. Damn that girl too. This would probably make his work harder. Opening his beloved, yet mistreated, computer again he decided to answer. Maybe he could get him to pay more for this.

His fingers flew over the keyboard; the response came immediately, offering a great rise on his fee. Unfortunately for that amount he'd have to make sure she arrived safely at home, prevent robberies, and avoid her being sick, and other kind of motherly stuff. The red haired man glared so hard at the screen it could have burnt. _'If it weren't for that idiot boss'_ he thought hatefully...

Time flew as the incoming files were read, but all the time keeping an eye on the pink haired girl. Morning had come, even though the sky didn't look like it.

The rain kept falling mercilessly when he saw the young girl stand up and put on her jacket. She was leaving. His mind, worked within seconds to register the absence of any other kind of protection against the rain (a.k.a.: umbrella). This time he did sigh, it was an annoyed reluctant sigh. Hurriedly, but still composed, he put on his long black coat, paid for his coffee and rushed outside. On the sidewalk, clutching her jacket was the pink haired girl. Her hair was already wet and the ends of her light jeans were soaked. The man hurried to cross the street to do what no sane investigator would ever think of...


	3. Kindness

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kindness: the quality of being warmhearted, considerate, humane and sympathetic

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rain suddenly stopped falling on her head as she looked both ways before crossing the street. What was very odd was that all around her it kept raining. Of course these thoughts lasted less than the blink of an eye. She turned around, only to see the red haired man that was always on the opposite café. He wasn't looking at her and his face was the same blank expression. He was holding his black umbrella above them.

"You shouldn't have given away your own so easily"

"Ahh, yes...Thank you" she said. He didn't look at her, but gave a small nod which, she thought, meant 'you are welcome'. There was a tense silence before she spoke "Haruno, Sakura" she extended her hand. The man in front of her looked at her.

"Sabaku, Gaara" and shook her hand. Sakura smiled at the interaction.

"I am afraid I have to go. Thank you very much for the shelter" her small feet walked away, but the rain wouldn't touch her.

"My car is just around the corner" his voice said right behind her. She turned slowly and replied politely

"Oh, I do not want to bother you"

"Not at all" he answered in the same tone, though somehow monotonous

They turned a corner and at the end of an alley there was a black Mercedes. Once in the car the girl said where to. The lights of the streets rolled on the dark windshield. The radio was softly playing Chopin's 'Nocturne'. The raindrops on her window curved and fell obliquely from the speed. If it weren't for the music the trip would have been even more awkward for the girl. She felt exposed, she felt like an animal in another's territory. Breaking the routine made her feel insecure.

"You should not accept rides from strangers" Gaara said snapping her out of her thoughts "It is dangerous"

"Yes..." her reply was quiet and somewhat frightened. Very unlike the way he had seen her treat others. The music changed to Vivaldi's Winter and the music started playing a little louder. She averted her eyes from the city lights to look at the radio. But she found a lazy hand turning the volume up. His eyes seemed to come alive with all the expressions his face didn't show. There was a passion that burned behind those bluish-green eyes ringed with dark sleepless nights. Only then she noticed that she couldn't tell the exact color they were. With every swing of emotion they seemed to change. Up until now they had seem a dull blue, but now, as the violins played, that bored color turned a vibrant shade of green. The music came to a halt and Sakura averted her eyes from the man's face, blushing from embarrassment. She hadn't meant to stare.

"Vivaldi... winter" she had meant to say it only for herself, but even through the music he heard and turned his head slightly. A gleam of green amusement appeared in his eyes. Without another word he pressed a button and another song started. His body language talking for itself. It was challenging, it said 'do you know this one, little girl?' And they began their own little pride game of classical music.

But their momentarily fun didn't last long as they arrived to their destination. An apartment building that seemed too snooty for the bohemian look of the girl.

Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. She hesitated a moment "Would you like to come up and have a cup of tea? It is the least I can do after I made you come all the way here" she asked with an awkward smile

In his mind he knew he should have just said 'no' and drive away. But for some strange reason he just turned the engine off and got out of the car. His face betraying no hesitation or inner struggle. She led him to the door marked 3D. The place was, unlike his suppositions, quite tidy. Only a few scattered sketches and a pair of pencils and brushes out of place. The place was rather big, it had a large couch and a small coffee table on a corner, right next to it a drawing table and on the middle of the living room a large dining table. He guessed the location of the other rooms easily. He took of his coat off and sat on one side of the couch.

It wasn't long until she entered the room with two cups of tea. "If you'd rather have something to eat I have some food warming up on the oven" Gaara only shook his head. He eyed the impressive collection of CD's. The young girl picked one and played it. And with a smile the game began once again, forgetting about the moving clock hands and, for the pink haired artist, the doom that awaited only minutes ahead.

* * *

Another short update. Hope you liked it!. Next one will be interesting :evil chuckle:.

R&R! Thanks!


	4. Possessiveness

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Possessiveness: Excessive desire to possess or dominate

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An alarm went off and Sakura stood up to turn off the oven. She warily looked at her watch. Things could go out of control if she wasn't careful.

Just as she thought so, the sound of a key slowly turning on the door froze her. Were they early tonight? Or was it that late already? Her stomach twisted and her heart started pounding on her chest.

Upon seeing the pink haired girl's horror, Gaara prepared to shoot whatever intruder was about to trespass that threshold. He felt the form of his gun on the inside of his jacket and felt reassured. He didn't take it out, just in case. He had nothing to fear. He wasn't the best for nothing.

The door seemed to open in slow motion. From the darkness of the hallway they could see the outlines of two figures. They walked clumsily inside. Sakura tensed even more as they entered, but made no attempt to cry for help or push them away, she only backed away.

When the pair walked into the light the red haired man could see them perfectly. They were supporting each other. One of them was a blonde man with spiky hair, blue eyes and something on his face that resembled... whiskers. The other man had black hair, bangs falling at the sides of his face, the rest was combed backwards, and his eyes were pitch black. They both smelled like alcohol.

"Hellooooooo, Saku-ra" said the blonde, slurring.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" hn-ed the other.

Only then they noticed two things, the look on her face, and the fact that there was a man on the same room as her, and no one else. They seemed to go sober in a matter of seconds. They stood straight and menacing. Gaara remained impassive. The two men turned their heads in unison towards the intruder. Their eyes burned with reddish fury.

"Sakura, who is this man?" the black haired man inquired

"No, no, no. Sasuke, this is not what you think, he just drove me home, it was raining--"

"You were trying to take advantage of her, weren't you?!" the blonde cut her off

"Naruto, calm down, it's not like--"

"They even have romantic music on..." again the dark man spoke, looking at the CD player with hatred.

The two men walked slowly towards Gaara in all their violent selves, but after a few steps they ended up supporting each other again, but falling miserably to the floor.

"I am sorry you had to see this, Gaara. I am so sorry, they don't usually drink... this much..." she added in a whisper. "Please, excuse me a moment" She walked up to the two boys and helped them to their feet and lead them to the bedroom. From the other side of the door he heard the drunken whines of the pair

"You stay away from her!!" shouted Naruto "Why did you paint these things on my face! This won't go away!"

"You made this to my hair, it was only fair"

"I hope for your own sake that wasn't my permanent eyeliner or you'll to pay for that"

Sakura walked out of the room, closed the door and sighed.

"I am sorry; they are just a little... possessive" He only nodded understanding. She went to the kitchen and came back with a package. "Please take this, for all the bothers I have caused you" she said handing him the warm plastic container that seemed to have food inside. He walked out the door and into the elevator. From the door the girl waved him goodbye.

He was entering the car when he heard something crash and then something along the lines of 'why can't I bring _my_ friends?!'.

He slapped himself mentally for interacting so much with her. It was going to be just a ride to make sure she arrived safely and it turned out that way... He turned on the engine and decided he had to quit this job. He knew his eyes had black rings around them from so many sleepless nights. And this girl did all the necessary things to make them worse.

As he parked his car on the hotel not far from Sakura's house his mind began working on its own. The fact that she lived alone with two man was unknown to him. The files had said nothing about that, either. By the look of terror they could be perverts that took advantage of her. The girl was so naïve she probably didn't know. Amazingly he noticed a bit of anger while thinking this. Who were they? What were they doing to her? And then he placed that other feeling that had gone unnoticed until then. And it angered him. Jealousy. He had shadowed many girls in his career; many had amazing grades, and cool boyfriends. Why now? And why this girl? He slammed the car door shut. It was so frustrating.

He entered his room and threw his belongings on the floor. He took off his shoes and laid down on the bed, fully clothed. He closed his eyes to relax, and he noticed a smell. It was faint, and he didn't know what it was, but his stomach did, and grumbled loudly. Gaara sat up, running his hands through his short red hair. It wouldn't do any harm if he ate it.

* * *

I'm back, introducing more characters to the story. I hope you liked it, if you did, please review. 

Thanks!


	5. Gratitude

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Gratitude: Feeling of thankfulness and appreciation

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The alarm clock went off at 12:30 a.m. A lazy hand took it and brought it near a sleepy face. The half lidded eyes widened in surprise and the once immobile body set in motion.

"Fuck!!! We're late, get up you two, right now!!" she kicked them out of bed and the morning routine was broken, just like last night's.

_When she first moved into that fancy apartment she thought heaven must have looked like that. But as __months went by she felt herself sink into depression. She was all alone, in a strange city, far from her family and friends. She wanted to go back home so badly, but she knew the only thing she'd get was a lecture about responsibility, decisions and future. So she stayed, brooding lonely._

_One night she was coming back from her university when suddenly she felt a hard tug at her purse. She saw the shine of a knife cutting it and a man running with it. She shouted and ran after the robber, but he was faster, and no one was helping her. _

_Two men were arguing heatedly when they saw what was happening. They looked at each other and beat the thief to a bloody pulp. While the black haired one pinned the criminal to the ground the other called the police. Once the whole thing had been taken care of she couldn't help but ask:_

"_I__s there anything I can thank you with?"_

"_Well, if you have an apartment to lend us, it would be great!" the blonde said joking. The girl smiled and said._

"_Actually I do..."_

_The two looked astonished and introduced themselves as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, members of the Green & Leaf firm. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it was hitsuzen, but for some reason Sakura could draw any quarrel between them to an instant end, generally with an instant fist._

_Knowing her father would never allow two men to live with her she decided to keep it a secret. Sasuke and Naruto had known each other for ages, but for some reason fought about every single thing. This was the main cause why they were constantly kicked out of their apartments._

_They now lived quite happily, all in all.__ Since they had moved, the fights over stupid things on a case ended quickly. More cases finished meant more money. So every time they got paid they went to a bar and drank themselves silly. They always came back at the same time, around 4.50 and 5.20. And Sakura already had something for them to eat. Then she helped them get to the bed, and everything seemed fine._

_It was only at her 22__nd__ birthday, coincidentally the same day she had prematurely graduated from Medicine, when she discovered a nasty detail about her roommates that she didn't expect. She had organized a little party at a small restaurant with her closest friends, and everything had gone smoothly until the parting. Lee had said goodbye with a bear hug... She knew, had this happened on an empty street, poor Lee wouldn't have lived to tell the story..._

They were the brothers she had never had, and it was fun, really. Well, at least up until last night when Gaara had been found "evilly luring her to the sinful depths of his lustful clutches" as Sasuke had so subtly said, or "Trying to-- to-- you know damn well what he was trying to do!!" as articulated as Naruto could manage. The rant about how evil guys could be, and how she had to be more careful, kept going for hours not without a broken vase and a couple of punches at the beginning. Thankfully they were drunk, so they fell asleep relatively fast. All in all, she only got 4 hours of sleep

Only a few times Sakura had asked for a ride from her roommates, but today she had a very important work to hand in and she couldn't afford to be late. She dressed while she took a bite out of Sasuke's toast, who growled annoyed, and a long gulp from Naruto's orange juice, who whined at the loss of half glass. While the other two had their breakfast, the girl opened the fridge only to find that the Tupperware she had given to Gaara had been today's lunch and not yesterday's dinner (that had been devoured by the two endless pits that shared her apartment). She cursed lowly. Once ready, she grabbed her roommates by the collar and ran towards the car.

* * *

Am I not merciful? I haven't yet written any cliffhangers. This is kind of a filler, to give a little character development to the story :-P or not... hope you've had fun. R&R! 


	6. Denial

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Denial: A condition in which you refuse to admit or believe that something exists or has happened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later he woke up. It was late. Very late. But he didn't care. He'd decided he'd quit, hadn't he? Now he could devote himself to the usual people, which slept at night, worked and had stable relationships. Not some bizarre pink haired girl that lived with two alcoholic degenerates.

He turned around tangling himself on the warm blankets. It was weird she could be so innocent and kind to so many people while having such turbulent life. And the other thing was if his costumer knew about this it was sure he'd snap someone's neck.

He shut his eyes tightly. He tossed and turned, and finally let out a resigned grunt. The sheets flew and the red haired man dashed to the shower. Ok, so his will wasn't working this morning. He wasn't doing it for the girl. He was doing it because it was easy money, he was doing if because he could get fired if he rejected that job, nothing more. He dressed and grabbed his briefcase, coat, jacket, and left.

He jumped into his car and left full speed. She would be leaving in about 3 minutes and if he missed her something could happen and then it would be his responsibility. He parked his car some blocks away and walked to the intersection where she usually made her appearance. He used his newspaper to partially hide his face and waited. She was late today, and she was quite punctual with her schedule. He began to worry. Maybe she had already left. Maybe she had had some problem. Damn, those men could have hit her or something because she was with him. The gritting of his teeth was the only sign that he was angry.

Suddenly he saw a flash of pink running full speed. A few seconds later the two men that he had seen yesterday appeared, running and panting.

"Don't run!!" they shouted in unison.

Gaara's feet worked faster than his mind and started running as fast as he could. Knowing he was probably ahead of the harassers, the red haired man turned around the corner. On his left the two men chasing after Sakura, on his right said girl running away not far away. His hands clenched into fists and his arms flexed. As the two passed by him, Gaara jabbed them on their stomachs. They fell instantly to the ground, gasping for air. From behind he heard the cry of the pink haired girl.

"What are you doing!! Hurry up you two, you can't be that tired!!" The fast steps rose until they were behind him. "Next time park nearer!!" she shouted. It was somewhat relieving to know she wasn't sweet and caring with _everyone_.

The injured pair rose to their feet, still having trouble to breath. "H-he..." Naruto began, pointing at the man before him.

"Don't blame it upon-- Gaara?" she said puzzled. If the investigator had had any expressions on his face, he would have turned red. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"My bad" he said plainly. The girl didn't know how to react.

"Oh, er, it's okay, I guess. We have to hurry now, or we will be late. Goodbye." She pushed the other two men half a block where a dented car was, and pushed them inside. Sitting behind the wheel she sped up like there was no tomorrow.

The red haired man stood on the middle of the crowded sidewalk for a moment. After a while he walked away and got into his car. He felt stupid, he felt ashamed. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled. This had turned out to be one of the most stressful jobs in his life.

The thin line that up until now had been his mouth, turned upwards. A maniacal low laughter emerged from it. He would have to risk everything in this job. His costumer wasn't wrong in how much he was paying. It was hard earned money. Turning the engine on, he repeated to himself that the only reason for his obsessive behavior was because this job had turned out to be more interesting than he had ever expected_. 'And definitely'_ he added _'not about the girl'_

* * *

No cliffies so far! Short chapter, and somewhat a filler xP but I hope you liked it.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed (I love you!!), and a very special thanks to 'Kae' for reviewing so many chapters! (gracias por los inmerecidos cumplidos xD)

R&R, please!


	7. Aid

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Aid: the activity of contributing to the fulfillment of a need.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He had decided he would find out who those two were even if it costed his pride. And right now his pride was at stake. He couldn't (and wouldn't) leave the pink haired target unattended for too long, so he would do this as fast, efficiently and as painless as he could.

He took his cell phone and flipped it open. He dialed 9 and waited.

"'Cookie'?" the voice said on the receiver

"Katy, I need something from you..." The line suddenly fell silent.

"Where?"

"The usual"

Gaara sat on the furthest table of the café. He was dressed with a long black coat and a greenish scarf. He looked down at his watch. It was almost time.

He heard the slow delicate steps of thin high heels and the rustling of a skirt. It he hadn't known better he would have thought she came alone. Perfect synchronization, he had to give them that.

Two figures sat in front of him. Indeed it was K-T. Codename for Kankuro and Temari. They moved as one. Temari's heels made almost impossible for others to hear the muffled, barely audible, steps of her brother. Unlike him they were specialists on other things, more illegal than just watching people's daily lives, but it didn't mean they couldn't gather information like pros. He wasn't proud of their profession, as they weren't proud of his, but they sure were good at it.

At the small table sat a blonde woman with four pigtails in a tight dark purple dress and a brunette man wearing a black suit. The eyes of the three, though different in color, held the same cold and calculating look; the unscrupulous gleam that came with the job and ran in the family. None of them did what they did because they loved it, but because they were good at it.

Ever since their father had taken her to Korea during a festival, Temari had always dreamed of being an artist, more specifically, a dancer. Their mother was still with them at that time, and their father was much kinder. He bought her a set of fans of all colors and sizes so she could use them even when she grew up. She was sent to a special school and had passed with honors. She was the apple of his eye, daddy and mommy's little girl.

Kankuro, was a genius when it came to computers, he was always bought the latest models of electronic devices and was sent to institutes to broaden his knowledge.

With Gaara... well, after their mother died his father became cold and distant; not only towards him, but towards his siblings too. This earned the youngest brother the hatred of all the family members. So to listen to what others said, to avoid being mistreated and looked with anger he had learned to be stealthy. He could sneak up to anyone, hide and listen to everything. He had never had any dreams or expectations other than having enough money to live without anyone bothering him or looking at him with that disgusted look he knew so well.

4 years ago, their father had gone insane and refused to see them or give them a single dollar. Since then they'd had to do the impossible to get money, delaying their studies, selling precious objects, using people as much as they could.

Temari now worked as a fan dancer on many places, none of them very respectable. Kankuro had taken up hacking enterprises' accounts and other minor jobs. And he had found a job as a private investigator.

In their eyes the reflection of suffering, need and despair had disappeared with time. Now all that could be seen was the hard look from someone who has gone through the worst.

"This is the information gathered until now" he said, taking his mind off old scars of his youth and handing them a small disk "Send the data to the usual place" He rose from his seat and walked out of the coffee shop. He feared if he stayed there too long he could sympathize with them, and worst of all, they could feel sympathy for him.

* * *

Short update, I know, and yes it is another filler, but fear not the next one I promise will be much longer and will definitely be crucial... or something like that. Anyways, R&R! I'll be updating shortly!! Have a nice week! 


	8. Connection 1

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Connection(1): A relation between things, people or events.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A cold wind blew the soaked leaflets from the sidewalks. The streetlights turned on; some of them shone brightly while others flickered ghostly. The night had fallen and the dark clouds hadn't yet cleared. On the unusually empty and dim lit street, the sound of footsteps broke the unwavering rustling of the litter blown by the wind. The tall figure, a man, walked down the street wore a long coat and moved slowly. From his mouth and nose long volutes of hot air emerged and mingled with the freezing air outside. His moves could be misinterpreted as 'without a care in the world' but it was actually the walking of a man that paid strict attention to his surroundings. His cold and unexpressive pale green-blue eyes had grown dark bags around them in the last months from so many sleepless nights and days. This made the murderous look on them look much more threatening. The cause for this was a mechanical failure on the engine of his beloved car. The man had said it would take at least until tomorrow afternoon or more to get if fixed, so he left it there and started walking to his destination, the rented hotel room.

As he walked down the street he remembered his sibling's reports. There was nothing on those two. After a week of intensive research the only thing they had found out about them was that, had there been a fight club, they'd be the founders. They bickered and hit each other for the most absurd subjects, but for some strange reason they were always together. The thought of the girl living two beasts like them made his blood boil. But it seemed they were two different people around her. Anyways, that was all he needed to know and his siblings were released from the job. His mind soon drifted to the pink haired girl. During the week, he couldn't help meeting her, talking with her, or just being near. He felt like himself. Like the person behind the machine he had become. He was breaking so many rules just by being happy that he began wondering if his job was worth his happiness. How many times had money made him half as happy as she had? Not that money hadn't been good, hell not, but this was like… another currency for happiness. Sighing he kept walking leaving his feelings hanging around him, if he dug too deep behind his actions and feelings he might find something too unexpected that may change even more the way he had lived until now.

As he kept walking, he began to see small little white dots falling down obliquely due to the wind. But what had started as a sweet little snow soon became the redhead's worst nightmare: a blizzard. Only then he understood why the streets were so empty and the unusual cold. It had probably been in the news, but because of his obsession with his work he hadn't even stopped to listen to the weather report. Cursing his luck he pushed the hand that wasn't holding the briefcase deeper into his pocket.

The snowflakes damped his hair and clothes and not before long he was drenched all the way to his socks. He could barely see where he was going. Gaara began coughing again; struggling against the wind and the snow piling up made it much more difficult to get oxygen into his lungs. The red haired man came to a halt leaning on a lamplight to catch his breath. His coughs had become incontrollable by now. Ever since he was a little boy winter had been cruel to him, the slightest chill made him stay in bed for days. Surviving in winter meant either staying home, or in the car, and being unable to be in neither one had had its consequences.

Even though the wind was blowing he managed to hear a voice calling his name, coming from the sky. Not believing God could have a woman's voice he looked up in his emotionless fashion

"Gaara, is that you?" the female voice said from a balcony. He was too tired and numb to answer, so he didn't. He heard a sliding door shut and only moments later the front door of the building he had been standing in front of opened revealing a pink haired woman looking at him worriedly. He saw her lips move, curved downwards, 'so unlike her' he though almost happy for no reason. And then there was a blur of lights and shadows, a pain expanding on the left side of his forehead and the feeling of the snow on his face, then everything went black...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When he regained some consciousness he couldn't tell how long had it been since he had fainted, all he could see now was pitch black cold darkness. Slowly, faintly, like a ghost or a powdered movie a figure appeared. He had seen her in pictures, heard of her in whispers, in nightly sobs; he had read it on a gravestone, on the fist blank pages of some books. It was a slender woman, with light brown shoulder length hair, soft eyes and caring smile. It was his mother; who had died a long time ago, after giving birth to him. She didn't utter a word, but she signaled her chest and from thin air a single blue sting appeared, approached him and formed a loop that floated loosely around his wrist.

He had heard, a long time ago, about these strings. He had been told that bonds can take years to form, or only instants. Sometimes people who lived together for decades just didn't form these connections. Others met for a brief instant and a tie stronger than steel seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had never paid much attention to the folkloric tales, but for some strange reason he could remember this one now.

Just like his mother had, other figures faded in. Thousands of people he had met in different circumstances throughout his life. There were children, coworkers and family members among many others. Soon there was a crowd all around him. Slowly, like a snake on the water, from every single figure, a string creped its way to him. But as they advanced, they found an invisible barrier, hard like an oyster. Every touch of those strings made the left side of his scull hurt like needles and pins, and the barrier grew thicker, stronger. Unable to reach him, the thin threads faded like they had never existed.

One by one, the people disappeared, frowning at him. Finally, he has alone. The blue string was only a light around his wrist, and there were only other few colorless threads attempting to reach him. He sighed, relieved, clutching his head. Suddenly, like iron and silk, he felt a vice grip on his other arm. Looking down he saw a thick red ribbon crawling up his arm and reaching his chest. The red haired man panicked, and tried in vain to get it off but it wouldn't budge. The silky touch was caring and warm like a hot spring; different in many ways to the dim light around his other hand. He looked from where it was coming from and saw it piercing his shelter like the beak of a seabird pecking its way through the shell of a mollusk. As soon as he noticed this the ribbon tightened again and forcefully pulled him out of his shield. But once out it wouldn't stop pulling and soon the redhead found himself flying towards the other end. Each moment that passed the air became warmer and the once impenetrable darkness was broken by a white light...

* * *

Seeing almost no one reviewed I take it you are tired of fillers. So here there is an actual chapter. YES-IT-IS even though it doesn't seem like it. The next one (which is the one you are waiting for) is deeeeeeeeply related to this. 

1) I remembered something about a red string that ties those destined to be with each other and modified it a little here.

2)Review... or I'll have to kill you...

3) I'll update VERY soon if you review. In fact, I have the next one already written, so if you want the next I'll need 4 reviews!! (I'm a chapter kidnapper!!)


	9. Connection 2

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Connection (2): The act of bringing two things into contact

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Heavy eyelids opened slowly. The sun filtering through the courtines burned his eyes, but he endured it. As the darkness that precedes the actual awakening faded he felt the world slightly moving around. The objects were different from other mornings, what happened to the tv across the room? The moving stopped and then he noticed this was most definitely not his hotel room. The redhead opened his eyes some more and looking around he saw a familiar face framed in pink locks.

His memory suddenly played, fast like a lightening, bringing everything back the cold, the coughs, the voice from above, the hallucinations-- but the memories played slower as the feeling of realization overwhelmed him. The woman lying next to him was inexplicably bound to him, and he to her. He felt a warmth in his heart he had never known, a feeling of relief of sorts, like he had found someone he had been looking for a long time. He smiled, for the first time in a long time he smiled wholeheartedly and sighed. Maybe there was a reason for all those years working for Baki. Maybe deep inside he was looking for her, and now that he had… the charm of his work had been lost forever, and it was funny, but he didn't feel the tiniest bit bad about it.

Another pair of eyes opened lazily, catching the redhead in all his expression. This, of course, disappeared as soon as he realized her awakening and was replaced by the usual stoic face. A sudden redness flooded the woman's face in record time and sat hurriedly, straightening her clothes. She cleared her throat and tried to speak calmly but her words sped up as she talked nervously.

"A-ah, I am glad you woke up. You are at my apartment you fainted last night in front of the building. I-I must apologize about your shirt, the doctors took it off. You had a very high fever when I found you so we called the paramedics. I told them you could stay here and they brought you. If you are feeling alright I could serve you breakfast or perhaps a meal, I don't know what time it is, I'll go check and then make something fitting. You can stay in bed, you must be feeling weak after such a fever. I'll be right back--"

Gaara's mind was working rather slowly this morning, or noon... or whatever. He had never seen her like that. Had something happened last night that he should be aware of?--- Oh...God...

_The light suddenly dulled and he saw, at the end of the red ribbon, the face of a woman, her face. He was exploding with feelings he had never experienced, and he couldn't find a way to express them, he didn't have the air, he couldn't talk, he could barely move, and move he did. His body moved on its own pressing her to his lips, trying with all his might to __transmit__ so much care and...__love__ that he was feeling right then... soon his __strength__ failed and pulled away from the warm lips of the woman. He wanted to say "You are the one for me" but the only words he could manage were there first two. And again sleep claimed him..._

Upon remembering his past actions the redhead hid his face behind his hands, and groaned. His mind began screaming at him "you shouldn't have done it! You are a calculating man, you don't act on instinct, you-think!!" But suddenly, there was silence. He _didn't_regret it... and the only reason for that was because it was _her_. And he gave a damn about being an investigator, or that she was the followed party, or that his job was at stake in this ridiculous game of feelings.

Staggering out of bed, he managed to stand up, still weak from the effects of the fever and the lingering sickness. The red headed man walked slowly to the kitchen from where the clacking of pans and pots could be heard. Unconsciously using his stealth, he sneaked up to the pink haired beauty that was standing in front of the stove. He came closer and when his chest was scarce inches to touching her back he spoke making her jump a little in surprise

"I don't regret it" and his voice was soft like velvet, sinful as chocolate and cherries and sent shivers down the girl's spine.

"I'm glad" she said with a shy voice that betrayed a smile and joy, bowing her head slightly, trying to hide a rising blush. His hands moved and he encircled her waist, laying his head on the small girl's shoulder. He breathed in her scent, not the one of shampoo or soap but the fresh scent of her skin, of her hair. His eyes closed and he felt sleepy again, but he didn't want to go to bed alone, he had found her and he didn't want to be apart anymore. Smiling deviously he thought about the various reactions to this situation from the guys living with her.

* * *

Yes, I took an awfuly long time to update, but it was aaaaall because of exams. Anyways... thanks a lot for reviewing!

Seeing how you kindly reviewed as many reviews as I asked I am going to ask **5 reviews** if you want the next one _laughs evily_ It'll be, if my hands don't go out of controll and make more crappy chapters, the last one and the longest one.

This said, R&R!


	10. Adversity

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Adversity: a stroke of ill fortune; a calamitous event

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"NO! NO! NO! I oppose, I strongly oppose. Objection!" Naruto shouted, repeatedly hitting the table with his fist, full force.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!" the tone of the Uchiha's voice going from disbelievingly amused to warning and finally... rabid.

"Look, I've made my decision. You can't expect me to be your maid forever! I want a life too" she said lovingly, but also as if she had rehearsed the same speech over and over again.

"At least tell us when and how all this happened!!" The blonde said refraining his fist from harming the table any further.

"You see... you'd kill me if I told you, so let's just say that one thing led to the other and... we're dating. That's all"

There was a silence and a change on the air's pressure just like the one that comes after the lightening and promises the roar of a deafening thunder. The widening eyes of her roommates and the pursing of lips, adding the intense murderous intend that seemed to pour from every pore made the atmosphere quite uncomfortable

"One thing..." Naruto started "...led to the other?" Sasuke finished and there was a pause before the inevitable:

"I'll skin him alive" "I'll get the knife" both men stood up looking for the elements to fulfill their oath.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!! YOU'LL ENDURE!!" she snapped, punishing the table more than Naruto had. "And you'll learn to like him... It is my choice and if you are not happy for me then..." and her eyes went red with fake tears she knew they could never handle.

Naruto upon seeing the state she was in he got into action, activating his comforting mode.

"Sakura, we couldn't be happier for you! But we don't want to see you hurt. He doesn't seem to be such a nice guy as you say he is... so we don't like him much. The thought of any man hurting our little flower makes our blood boil but we'll try..." He said grinning honestly. Unexpectedly the smile became a tense one and he kept talking "But if he ever..."

"...Touches you..."

"...Hurts you..."

"...Molests you..."

"...Or anything..."

"...we do not approve of..."

"...We will take care of him" They said in perfect unison

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Telling her 'bodyguards' she was going to start dating a man was one thing. They took it very well very calmly... maybe too calmly. They asked her if he was a good person, if he was respectable and then with a gleam of malice in their eyes they asked his name, address, social security number, allergies and other things which gave away their foul intentions. Now, the problem began when she told them his name.

They had engraved in their memory the name of the stalker and it was very unlikely for her to meet another person with the same name in the few days they had been away _'Damn you Itachi!!'_ were the thoughts of the two. Had it not been because Sasuke's older brother had _unintentionally_ tried to escape from his cell and were about to lengthen his sentence their little girl would have never decided on dating that… that…. _individual_.

Exhausted after finally convincing the two lawyers not kill her date, she took a quick shower and left for the Café. It felt like ages since she had gone and had a cup of black steamy coffee with the unusual atmosphere the local gave. The last week had been amazing, full of joy, laughter, music, food... antibiotics, bed, thermometers, fever and such. But all in all it had been fun and she had gotten to know him more than she knew some very old friends. But as soon as she had been told _they_ were coming, fever or not, Gaara had had to go home. Sakura had been sick worried all the time since she had left him at that hotel room, of course anyone with a heart would be worried about the person they had to take care of after fainting; even though she knew he was MUCH better than before. The remembrance made her blush. Shaking her head, trying to push those thoughts away, she opened the main door and stepped outside.

The weather had improved greatly. The dark and ominous clouds had gone away and now a clear blue sky with specks of white was in its place. Unfortunately for those who, like Sakura, loved summer the cold remained, as well as the fallen snow. The wind blew mercilessly, messing up her hair and outfit. She had wisely chosen a pair of tight black pants and long boots, a turtle neck t-shirt and a long light brown coat. As she stepped outside, she clutched her coat for warmth, wishing to see her red headed man, the pink haired girl hurried to meet her date on time. She was, in fact, very early and her hastiness would cause truths to be exposed and wounds to open...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Baki, I'm quitting the Haruno job" His voice was impassive and determined. His excuse had been that wanting a promotion he should be assigned better cases. Baki had gone berserk, raising the tone of his voice higher than his usual deafening shouts. When he finally calmed down a bit he made his point.

"I know you like the back of my hand, and I am sure that stupid excuse isn't the reason, this is more money than you ever dreamed for a case, and you are barely working. When you came here without a penny in your pockets the only thing you sought was money, and that hasn't changed. So if you insist on this _stupid_ and lame excuse, then talk with the client. I am sure he'll be delighted to know about your blooming relationship with the Haruno girl..." Their eyes met. Baki's eyes held a gleam of mischief and warning. Gaara's were a bit of surprise and annoyance mixed with anger. "Don't forget why I'm your boss. I'm always watching over the cases" from the inside pocket of his jacket he took out a card and handed it to the redheaded investigator. A phone number was written on it, and the initials of the name of the client were clearly written. Baki started walking away when the words of his underling stopped him dead on his tracks

"What would your wife think of your blossoming relationship with... what was her name again? Kurenai?. Or perhaps the fact that _you_ were fired from the police force quite some years ago and that you are the manager of an illicit private investigation agency? I bet your wife, such a fine woman, would loath something like that... wouldn't she?" He stopped, smirking "I will talk with this man. Afterwards you'll pay me anything you owe me, plus the extra agreed and then... I'll leave for good. Get my money ready for tonight." Gaara walked to the exit and out to the freezing cold street.

He dialed the number on the card and spoke with the man who had hired him. He seemed to be delighted with his call, and said an address to meet and discuss whatever needed to be talked about. Gaara got there punctually and waited for the man for almost 40 minutes. The door opened like it had a million times, but this time his client stepped in. He was a very tall man, slender, his face was one of a 30 year-old, but his hair was as white as snow, with a silvery shine. His face was covered by a thick scarf and a ridiculous hat covered half his face. The fraction of his face that was visible seemed to smile at him. Taking off his hat and pushing the scarf away he shook the investigator's hand.

"So," the man begun "what is there to be discussed" going straight to the point

"Mr. Hatake, I am unable to keep the surveillance job" Actually, he could. If he was near her all the time, being free to come and go as he pleased, of course he could be her mommy if that's what the contract said! But he had felt unusually uneasy thinking about this relationship as 'work' and he had lived his life on work and money alone for so long it sickened him. "It is a job for a beginner, not for someone with an outstanding record like me"

"Is it because of the money?" the other man asked offhandedly. The redhead simply shook his head slightly "You see; I hired you because they said you were the best and the only thing that mattered to you was the pay. Up until now you had worked accordingly to what I had been told. Why is it that suddenly you reject this generous amount?"

"My principles changed drastically in the last few weeks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other appointments and_ I_ am a punctual man." He stood up and walked away, paying for his coffee on his way out. The wind had stopped and now only a soft breeze moved in the streets. Looking both ways of the sidewalk while arranging his coat he saw the unmistakable pink hair color of his partner. Thinking quickly, afraid they could be seen by Hatake, Gaara moved to meet her. He walked hurriedly to her side and gave her a peck on the lips as greeting, enveloping her waist with his arms.

"So this is the way your principles changed?" said a voice behind him. Turning around he found his client, his face twisting in anger masked by a fake smile.

"Kakashi? what are you doing here?" Her voice did not hold hatred or enthusiasm, only coldness and annoyance. But her voice changed when she voiced the other question "How do you know each other?"

"Actually, my dear little girl, I was just closing a deal with your _man_ over there..." His cheerful face and tone did nothing to hide the sly gleam in his eyes. Sakura's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows came closer. The silvered haired man faked surprise. "Oh, he didn't tell you? After all it's only understandable" The pink haired girl glanced at Gaara, but she only found an impassive mask looking straight at the other man.

"I do not think we have met before, sir" Gaara said in a very professional tone. But Hatake paid no heed to his words as well as the threatening glare promising death and pain.

"Did he tell you that he is a private investigator? And that he was hired to follow you?"

Gaara's brow frowned deeply. He had quitted for this reason. He had even threatened his boss, and now, after sacrificing his resourceful future and his only work's reputation for this secret to remain in the dark forever, This-- This-- _asshole_ had just said it as if the only thing he had to lose was the breath he spent on those words. After all those sacrifices he was now facing a fear he had never felt before. A fear he had thought useless and stupid in everyone and now he was experiencing: The fear of loneliness and the fear to hurt somebody,_ her_. He felt as if the air closed upon him in unavoidable doom. He knew what she was thinking. Right now, in her eyes he was a sick bastard. And she was damn right. He waited for the finishing blow…

"Kakashi, I repeat what I said at the graduation: Leave me alone." She walked towards the man, once in front of him she spoke again "An anatomy teacher who doesn't let her ex-student have a life should certainly know the risk it would be for his career to meddle with her privacy. I have very good lawyers, Hatake, don't make me use them against you. If I ever see you again I will make sure you can't get another job" She smiled widely and turned away, grabbing Gaara by the arm and leading him away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They walked hurriedly, their breaths forming small clouds. Sakura immediately turned and, upon finding a small park sat on a far bench. Gaara sat beside her. He could do nothing. He couldn't run, he couldn't lie, he couldn't do any of the things that he used to when he felt threatened. With her he was just a cat on her lap, a dog tied to a post.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked softly as if it were a job interview, but looking at the floor

"I am currently unemployed" He answered trying to hide the shameful truth.

"And what did you use to do?" He remained silent; her eyes reddened slightly "So it was true, huh? She ran her hands through her hair, she slightly bit her lower lip. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" She sounded like a judge.

"I…" _'I didn't want to lose you, I did it for you, you are that important to me, I'd do anything for you to forgive me'_ No that was too corny, but it was saying something at least, okay, he'd go with corny stuff… huh? Why didn't the words come out? "…quitted this morning" Was that the best he could do to voice his thoughts?! A part of himself was trying desperately not to commit emotional suicide.

"Right." She said with a hint of tired disbelief "Well, then, have a nice life, you should go back to your old job, I bet you were good at it" Sakura got up and left.

Was he sentimentally retarded? Yes. Was he going to lose the love of his life because of that? No. Was he going to give up on his damn pride to be happy?! Erm… okay YES!!

He stood abruptly and ran in the direction where she had left. The redhead didn't waste any time going for his car. He ran, his suitcase swinging on his side He had no idea what he'd say, He was almost certain she hated him now, and that she would be right. But if there was a chance to explain himself, he would take it. She had given him something that made him feel human, which allowed him to feel and to live like never before.

He thought of all the places she used to go to, where could she calm down, or rest? Not her home, for sure, her friends could see her. No way she'd go to her university… The best bet would be the small café she frequented. He ran through the crowded streets, turning and dashing frantically. He stopped dead on his tracks at the entrance of the coffee shop. He could see through the window on the door the distinctive pink hair on the corner.

He felt doubt overcome him. There was nothing he could do to make her believe him. He was the bad guy in this story. This whole story was a pack of lies from him, how could she ever trust him again? He felt the pressure of reality crush him. Maybe it was better for her if he went away, if some better man came and swept her off her feet, a knight in shining armor. The mere idea made his blood boil. He was just being selfish. What could he offer her? He had been nothing but trouble.

Gaara decided to leave. She'd be better off without him. A sudden movement caught his eye. On the bar, the staff was looking his way. What, did he have green paint or something? Nosy employees. The door opened and a blonde woman with a high ponytail greeted him.

"Good afternoon, would you like a table?" Her smile was dazzling. He hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Almost as hypnotized he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and thanked her then walked slow and silently to Sakura's table. Behind his back the blonde made two thumbs up to the others at the bar.


	11. Disquieted x Reconcile

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disquieted: Afflicted with or marked by anxious uneasiness or trouble or grief

Reconcile: Come to terms

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura didn't think where she was going. Her feet were fast and knew the way. Her shoulders slouched as if a great weight had suddenly fallen upon her and her emerald eyes lost their life and fire. She felt empty, like anesthesia flooding her soul, she felt like she had been ripped off something vital that allowed her to have emotions and be human. The dull eyes, reddening and teary, looked up and found where her subconscious had taken her. She pushed the doors open and sat with her back to the door. She didn't need anyone seeing her cry. As soon as she sat down she felt slightly better. She didn't know why but this place was relaxing, even in the rush hour.

The waiter brought her a white mug filled with hot black coffee.

"We were beginning to wonder where you were" the blonde said, pushing some tresses that had gotten away from the ponytail away from her face.

"It's been long, huh?" the voice that came from her was nasal and gave away her emotions.

"What's the matter?" she asked kindly "Trouble with men?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, amazed, how did she…? Laughing the blonde introduced herself "Ino Yamanaka. It's not hard to notice. I've seen that expression around here thousands of times. Don't worry, you are a good woman, everything will be solved, and if it doesn't, then he wasn't good enough for you." She smiled sweetly at Sakura

"Yeah, thanks." She said in return, and gave her a small smile. Ino walked to the counter triumphantly. But as soon as she was out of sight, Sakura frowned. It wasn't working. If worse, everything was making sense. Why he lived so near, why he'd always avoid the job subject, or what he did every night at that café. Or how he had gotten to her house with only the address in such a big city. Fate wasn't so obvious, and she, like the child she was, had decided not to see the signs, the warnings. Now she was falling from a cliff and there was nothing to hold on to. How could she ever tell her friends, who had so righteously suspected him, that they were right without harming her ego? She had always had a sixth sense for people. She could always tell when someone was good or bad, if they were a threat or not. She felt so… betrayed. Her heart was aching and she could feel the tears welling up. She had trusted him blindly and he had lied so blatantly.

Then, she felt used. Like the horse you bet at, like the newbie that does all your work for you to take the credit. She had been played like a puppet. Just like Naruto and Sasuke had said, his seduction threads had made her move as he pleased. And to think she had taken care of him when he was so sick he could have just died in the middle of the street. Tears flooded her eyes, and fell uncontrollably fell on the table, on her coffee. She bowed her head, so no one could see; especially poor Ino and the rest of the staff who were seemingly worried. Her chest convulsed as she tried to stop the tears and sobs from emerging. As some teardrops left her emerald eyes, she distinguished a glimpse of red on the reflection of the untouched spoon, not wanting to turn around, she looked sideways to the window and there, by her side, standing still was the man that had held her entire nights as close as if she were the most important thing in his world, as if he wanted to protect her and keep her safe. The same that had lied and hidden his real self in behalf of his own monetary benefit. Their eyes met on the reflection and she saw through the shell of impassiveness, she saw in those greenish-blue eyes, the same pain she had felt only seconds before. She could almost feel the guilt and shame.

Not wanting to face those eyes anymore, she broke the eye contact and stared back into her coffee, occasionally wiping a tear that has stuck to her face. She didn't want him to see her like this. She shouldn't care so much about someone she barely knew. The red haired man moved, and Sakura almost sighed thinking he had left her alone, to brood in peace. But her hopes were soon shattered by his sitting right across the table.

"Go away" She said, snappy, and her words were hiccuped by the suppressed sobs. "What I said to Kakashi goes for you as well"

"I'm Sorry" were the first words he said. And there were so many emotions playing in his voice It almost threw her aback "I don't know how to say the things I'm feeling. I didn't want you to see that shady part of me, I wanted… to get rid of it, to start over. I gave up on my old job so I could be someone worthy of your affection. You became much more than just a job, at a time I even forgot what I was supposed to do, which was my job, everything…" He paused trying to get the right words out. "You do not have to believe or forgive me, I don't expect you to, not right now at least. But if there is something else I have to say I would like you to know is…" he stood up and was about to leave, suitcase and coat in hand, when he dropped everything, grabbed her tearstained face he kissed her, pouring on that kiss all his feelings… then he suddenly let go "Those better be good lawyers, 'cause there aint no way I'm letting you go…" and he stared into her emerald pools with such intensity that from the puffy eyes, tired of crying, even more tears emerged.

"W-why can't I hate you as I should?! Why do I believe you? I shouldn't-- be so naïve" she cried burying her face into his chest, and he sat by her side on the bench-like seat hugging her tightly and caressing her head.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, just give me a chance… I'll even say what I feel, but, ahh, I have to pluck up the courage first" Sakura nodded and he smiled, innocently, happily, relieved. "Let's go" he said, putting on the table enough money for 20 more coffees. As they walked out the store and the cold wind blew between them; an arm sneaked around the thin waist of the cherry haired girl and pressed her close to him. Smiling deviously the girl said

"I think someone owes me a foot massage..."

"Anything you want…"

* * *

_Happy 'ending'!! Well, kinda short, but it served its purpose. Thanks to those who reviewed! there will be another short chapter soon, so review if you want the last, closing and... er... resuming(?) chapter soon._

* * *


	12. Epilogue: Red Shadow

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Epilogue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was another one of those rainy nights. It was the same as before, but different in a way. The raindrops hit the large window and the smell of wet soil filtered through under the entrance. But since a few months the neon tube had been replaced by a stylish lamp and the old tables finally refurbished. The once ochre walls were now newly painted a dark shade of red. And what used to be an empty and depressing coffee shop was now a cozy, though extravagant café.

A lightning lit the empty street, casting a ghostly light over the surrounding buildings. She sipped the last of her pitch black coffee. A red haired man came to her table and took her cup.

"I'll change and we'll be leaving" he said giving her a small smile. Sakura nodded, it had been almost four months since he had began working at the coffee shop. She didn't have a routine anymore. Every day was different; they always went someplace different or did something new. She had seen Kakashi a couple of times since that incident on the sidewalk. The last time he was looking very apologetic and his lawyer seemed tired to death. Sometime after he got a girlfriend, and the restrain order was lifted. The boys had done a wonderful job. She chuckled as she thought of Naruto and Sasuke's faces when she told them Gaara worked at the coffee shop she frequented. Perhaps that was the reason they had bought and restored it. Though Gaara liked to say they were only doing it to keep an eye on him (and to make him suffer and work to death as legally as they could). All in all now the place was very popular, though at some time of the night was as dead as before.

"What are you laughing at?" the male voice said behind her, she turned and gave him a huge smile "are you ready?"

"Yup" She rose from her chair and walked to the door. Suddenly she gasped.

"What happened?"

"I…. forgot my umbrella— I-it wasn't raining before--" Gaara opened his mouth like a fish, frowning

"I don't... have one either…" he said and there was a tense silence

The door of the café opened and an old man came in, two umbrellas in hand.

"Miss!" He said as he spotted Sakura " I've been meaning to return this to you for months, I am very sorry"

"No problem" she answered. The man left and Sakura looked at her redheaded man slyly. "Come on, _stranger_" she said recalling his words on their first meeting "we have a movie to catch. Lead me to your car"

"You'll never let me live this one down, will you?"

"Never…" she said with a wicked smile.

And they walked away, leaving the small café. The once worn out sign had been replaced and now a new one stood in its place, still retaining the original name.

…

"_**Red Shadow"**_

* * *

_Thank you very much for following Red Shadow throughout these 7 months. I want to thank all of those who reviewed, added me to their alerts and also to the anonym readers for encouraging me to keep writing. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Thanks again, and goodbye! _


End file.
